


The Rest of Our Lives

by SubtextEquals



Series: Agron and Nasir's Romantic Dramedy [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir have it all-- good friends, jobs, even a house. But most of all they have a great relationship. So Agron should have no trouble at all proposing, right?<br/>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nasir closed the door to his house and trudged inside. As he walked he untied the ribbon in his hair and brushed his locks back so they fell evenly across his shoulders. Then he wrapped the ribbon around his wrist.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“I heard that.” Agron came into view and walked toward him. When he got there he reached for Nasir’s hair and brushed it back. “Rough day?”

“I really should have applied for another job. Something less bloody and that doesn’t involve working in an emergency room.” Nasir closed his eyes as Agron swept his hand over his neck, brushing his fingers over the caduceus tattooed there.

“You like the adrenaline.” Agron placed his other hand on Nasir’s neck and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll need it. I have to meet Faizan soon. I’ve only got ten minutes to change.”

“I might not be here when you get back,” Agron said. He rubbed Nasir’s nape. “Spartacus wants me to go to his place.”

“Have fun.” Nasir leaned up and kissed Agron.

“You too.”

Agron kissed him again, smiling into his lips before Nasir pulled away from him and went to grab clothes that didn’t immediately peg him as a nurse.

 

Instead of going out to eat, Nasir met Faizan at his home. Nasir figured he probably wanted to cut back on expenses although Nasir could easily cover for him. He’d given up on arguing about it.

He soon discovered that Faizan had tried his hand at cooking. Between the salad and the chicken, Nasir found himself wishing his sister in law was off work. She wasn’t chef material but she did a better job than this.

“It’s good,” he said and Faizan let the lie pass so he could continue to stare eagerly at Nasir.

“Thanks.”

Nasir set his fork down. “Alright, what is it?” he asked because Faizan looked like he had before telling Nasir that he was marrying Alhena.

“Alhena’s pregnant.”

Nasir’s jaw dropped. “Congratulations!” He managed to get out.

Faizan beamed. “Congratulations, uncle. Ready to spoil your niece or nephew?”

Nasir grinned. “How far along is she?”

“Three months.”

“This is great. I didn’t know you were trying.”

“Nice surprise and that’s all you need to know.”

Yeah. Nasir didn’t need to hear the details of his brother’s failed contraceptives.

“But we were talking about having a kid soon anyway.” Faizan continued.

“This is great.” Nasir repeated, still smiling. “I’ll get you a crib.”

Faizan laughed. “A little early for that.”

“When you need one, I’ll get it.”

“Alright but that’s it.”

“Fair enough.”

It didn’t occur to Nasir until he had to go that Agron might not take this as well.

 

Agron and Spartacus hadn’t bothered sitting down. They stood leaning against the counters of Spartacus’s small kitchen, slowly drinking their beers. Spartacus was waiting to say something important. Agron had known that since he stepped through the door. He could tell from the way he’d received the invitation, how his best friend’s voice had been, and the request that Nasir stay home.

He waited. And waited. But there was only so much of this he could endure.

“What is it?” he asked.

Spartacus didn’t hold back at the question. “I’m going to ask Sura to marry me.”

In hindsight, Agron’s response shouldn’t have been what it was.

“Shit, you can’t do that!”

Spartacus looked entirely taken aback as he stared at his friend. “What?”

“I’m going to ask Nasir! If you do that it’ll seem like some fucking fad or--” Ah fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that. Agron took a long drink to shut himself up.

“You’re going to propose to Nasir?”

“Don’t say ‘propose,’ you’re making it sound sappy.”

Spartacus gave him a small smile. “You never told me this.”

“I’ve been uh--” Agron raised his bottle to his mouth again. “Thinking about it.” He finally took another drink.

“He won’t think it’s a fad.”

“Well, it’s turning into one.” Agron grumbled once he’d stopped drinking his beer. “Crixus and Naevia, you and Sura, me and Nasir.” He shook his head. “Forget it. You can ask Sura. Are you going to get on one knee because that’s overdoing it.”

Spartacus set his beer aside. “No, I’m not. It won’t be in public either. I don’t want to pressure her.”

“Do you think she’ll say no?” Agron asked, not willing to let go of his drink yet, not without finishing it off.

“I hope not.”

“She won’t.” Agron assured him. “And if she does, you can always come cry on my shoulder while Nasir gets us several bottles of vodka.”

Spartacus gave him a wry smile. “Thanks, Agron. So, you and Nasir?”

“No,” Agron said flatly. “We’re not talking about it.”

“When are you going to do it?” Spartacus asked.

Agron looked to the side and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“How?”

Agron shrugged again. “I’ll think of something.”

 

Nasir got home first, which didn’t particularly surprise him. Agron was probably having a beer with Spartacus, maybe watching a movie in the background for old time’s sake while they talked. So Nasir finally got a chance to fall into his after work ritual (that is when Agron didn’t get his hands on him first) of violent video games. Digital blood was far enough removed from the real thing that it didn’t bring to mind car accidents and stitches but it did nothing to block out the occasional gunshot wounds. He played Mario those days. He supposed in several years he’d be playing Mario with a new member of his family.

His parents-- the ones who’d raised him the first few years of his life-- would be happy. The thought pulled him out of the game and he watched as his health plummeted to zero before he could stop it. Oh well.

Nasir heard the door open and close.

“Hey,” Agron said.

“Hey.” Nasir stretched his legs and stood. “You have good timing. I just died.”

“Want me to bring you back to life later?” Agron stepped into the room with a smirk on his face.

That… made no sense but Nasir always got the meaning behind Agron’s words so he just went along with it.

“I didn’t think you’d want to wait until later.”

“Yeah.” Agron crossed in front of Nasir, taking his hand as he did so and pulling him back onto the couch with him. “I’ve got something to tell you first.”

“Me too,” Nasir said.

“What is it?”

“You go first.” Nasir nudged Agron’s side.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Spartacus is going to propose to Sura.”

Nasir let that sink in for a moment. It felt too soon but it had been two years. Perhaps he’d always think of Spartacus as being with Mira. But he knew it was good for him.

“I should have expected that,” Nasir said finally. “He’s happier with her than I’ve seen him before.”

“I swear, all our fucking friends are getting married.”

“I think we can count on Gannicus and Saxa to _never_ get married.

Agron laughed. “You’re right.”

They stared at each other and Nasir was fairly sure they were united in their thoughts: they could get married too but Agron hadn’t mentioned the possibility since Nasir’s brother’s marriage-- and that had only been in the most general sense.

“We--” Agron quickly changed the word into “well, what’s your news?”

Ah, here was the hard part. Best to just come out with it.

“Faizan and Alhena are having a baby.”

“A baby?” Surprise gave way to comprehension. “Oh, wow. That’s great.”

Nasir didn’t see any trace of sadness or jealousy. Yet. “That’s what I said.”

“Because it is,” Agron said. “When’s she due?”

“About six months from now.”

“So I’ve got that long to stop swearing all the fucking time?” Agron flashed him a grin.

Nasir poked Agron between his ribs and got his hand batted away for it. “You’ll never make it,” he said.

 

Agron waited for his breath to steady, something made all the more difficult by the way his lips kept finding Nasir’s. Nasir swept his hand through Agron’s hair one last time before Agron rolled onto his side and curled his body around Nasir’s.

“I wish you weren’t working tomorrow.”

Nasir made a quiet humming sound. “We can have morning sex later.”

“Not just that.”

Nasir ran his hand down Agron’s arm until he reached the hand on his hip and let his fingers glide over it. “Are you working tomorrow evening?”

“No, for once.” Agron grumbled.

“This is the job you like.”

“I’d like it more if I did it full time instead of part time and having a fucking desk job to support me.”

“Start your own fitness center. We have the money,” Nasir said, covering a now familiar subject.

“Maybe I will.”

“Maybe.” Nasir turned in Agron’s arm and Agron stretched out on his back so his lover could rest his head on his chest.

“Evening sex,” Nasir said suddenly.

“Sounds good.”

Nasir brushed his fingers against Agron’s side and Agron returned the motion. He traced his fingertips over Nasir’s jagged scar and remembered, years ago, when the thought of having Nasir in his arms again seemed an impossibility.

“I love you,” came Nasir’s soft voice.

“Love you, too.”

Agron kept stroking Nasir’s scar, recalling a time in his life when he’d almost lost the most important person in his life and a time when he actually had. Nasir drifted closer to sleep. That was until he planted his hand on Agron’s chest and pushed himself up.

“Agron?”

Agron had long since come to recognize the worried tone in Nasir’s voice. “I’m fine.”

“You’re thinking about him.”

Agron wondered if Nasir knew how often he did think of Duro.

“Nasir.” Agron reached up and brushed back the dark locks of his lover’s hair. “I’m all right. Go to sleep.”

Nasir kept watching him. “Agron.”

“Go to sleep.” Agron pressed Nasir’s head back down onto his chest.

“ _Agron._ ”

“Not now. Later.”

Nasir must have been too tired to argue because he settled on top of Agron and a while later his breathing evened out. His hold on Agron loosened. Agron waited a while longer to see if he could follow Nasir to sleep but once he confirmed he wouldn’t manage it, he eased Nasir off him, kissed his head, and slipped out of bed.

His feet carried him to the bathroom, so he took a shower. Then he went to the kitchen for a glass of water. About halfway through that he found himself walking to the living room and turning on the tv to some terrible made for tv zombie movie.

He took a sip of his water and wondered why the hell he hadn’t just gotten a beer instead.

Judging by the movie’s progression, it was two hours later when he heard Nasir’s soft footsteps. Agron looked over just as a heavy-lidded and utterly naked Nasir brushed his tangled hair out of his face.

Nasir blinked and, instead of walking around the sofa, he climbed on top of it and ended up with his face in Agron’s crotch.

Agron stroked his head. “You should have stayed in bed.”

“You too.” Nasir pushed himself up without teasing at Agron’s cock. He got his arm around Agron’s shoulder to steady himself but instead of moving close, looked into his eyes. “I know why you’re up.”

Agron tried smiling. “You’re really cute when you’re about to pass out.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are.” Agron brushed his thumb over the scar on Nasir’s face before getting his arm around Nasir’s waist. As he leaned back on the couch, he took Nasir with him.

Nasir lay draped across Agron’s body and it would be impossible to dislodge him this time. “You’re still thinking about Duro,” he said, sounding more awake than he had been a few moments before.

On the one hand, Agron hated talking about this. On the other, Nasir probably wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

“I thought one day he’d get married and have kids and I could be a terrible uncle to them.”

Nasir ran his hand over Agron’s bare side. “I know you miss him. I miss them too. I wished they could be here when I found out.”

After so long watching the tv and with a tired body, Agron didn’t connect it immediately. Then he knew. Nasir’s parents. Nasir rarely spoke about them so that sometimes he forgot they shared a loss.

“All we can do is live the best we can for them.” Nasir mumbled.

“Half asleep and you’re still more comforting than I can be.”

“You’re plenty comforting.” Nasir settled his head over Agron’s heart.

Agron half smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Mm.”

Nasir fell asleep. It took time, but Agron did as well.

 

What Agron didn’t count on was the alarm being in their bedroom, so when they did wake up Nasir was late for work.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fuck.” Nasir was still adjusting his shirt on his way to the door.

“Keys.” Agron held them out.

“Fuck, I’m going to be fired.”

“No, you’re not.” Agron leaned in to steal a kiss from Nasir before he ran out of the house.

“I’ll see you tonight.” In spite of his hurry, Nasir gave him another kiss before he made for the door.

“And don’t you fucking dare speed!”

“I know, Agron!”

The door closed behind Nasir and Agron kicked at the rug before heading back to his bedroom to get some clothes of his own on. “I sound like my mom.”

He rubbed at his face. He wanted to lie down and sleep but that’d throw him off for days so instead he dressed himself, grabbed his keys, and took a walk to the cafe nearest them, in search of some coffee. It was twenty minutes away but he could use the walk anyway. It’d help wake him up.

And, just because his day had to get worse, he literally ran into someone he didn’t want to see at all. Agron only realized his error as he steadied the man and then recognized his build, his complexion, those eyes and the way the man straightened when he recognized Agron as well.

Castus’s smile was always unnerving, at least to Agron. For some fucking reason Nasir seemed to enjoy it.

“Agron, I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Agron wouldn’t call the air of friendliness in his voice sincere given their history. But he was doing a nice job at faking it.

He didn’t return the smile. “I didn’t think I’d see you either.” Ever.

They started walking again and Agron scowled when he saw that instead of walking past the cafe, Castus moved to go inside.

“How is Nasir?”

“Good,” Agron said shortly.

Castus laughed. “There are other people I would rather have run into too, Agron. And there is one of them.”

Already seated at a corner table, Agron saw a man around their age get up from his chair and walk over to both of them.

“Who’s this?” The man asked, a little suspiciously. His long black hair vaguely reminded Agron of Nasir but the multiple piercings in his ears and one in his nose did not.

“An acquaintance from college.” Castus responded lightly. He nodded at Agron and walked back to the table with who was shortly confirmed to be his date. Castus pressed his lips to the other man’s in a gentle kiss before they sat down.

Agron suddenly felt a lot better about Castus and Nasir keeping in touch. It seemed someone had finally given up on Nasir and Agron hadn’t even known about it. It looked like he’d never had to worry about the two of them.

He’d certainly never have had to beat Castus up and yell at and insult Nasir.

Castus looked over at him and one of his eyebrows rose. Agron shrugged and quickly turned aside. He didn’t care to remember the incident that had prompted him to break up with Nasir about half a year after they first got together. But, as with everything else he didn’t want to think about, that didn’t stop him.

By the time Agron got back, it was early enough to call Spartacus. It wasn’t like there was much else to do at home other than sit and watch tv. He didn’t have enough energy to work out so instead he dialed his friend’s number.

While he waited for Spartacus to pick up, he glanced at a perfectly intact lamp and stretched out on a decidedly not overturned couch. Testaments to how he hadn’t lost his temper since moving in. So far.

“Hey, Agron.”

“Hey.”

“It’s Saturday. I thought you’d be asleep.”

“It’s past ten,” Agron said flatly.

“Exactly.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “Without your fucking notes to wake up to, I feel a lot more like getting up in the morning.”

“I’m not moving in with you.”

“Yeah, well do you want to come over. We can have a beer or--”

“Agron, it’s not even eleven and you want a beer?”

Agron paused. “Yeah, a little.”

Spartacus didn’t answer for a while and there was the smallest of sighs. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“You called me before noon on a Saturday. You want to talk about something.”

Agron stared at the ceiling. “Shit.”

Soon enough, Spartacus was sitting next to him on the couch. “Alright, I’m here. So what do you want to talk about?”

“When are you proposing to Sura?” Agron asked.

“Next week.” Spartacus’s expression didn’t change and he kept his eyes on his friend. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Are you sure it’s not too soon? I’ve been seeing Nasir for five years and I don’t even know he’ll say--”

Spartacus cut him off. “That’s what this is about.” He rubbed his forehead then sat up straighter. “Agron, you could tell Nasir you’ve murdered twenty people and he’d get twenty garbage bags and dig twenty graves. He’s going to say yes. Stop worrying about it.”

Agron stared back. “I broke up with him and treated him like shit. He told me he wouldn’t forget that.”

Spartacus shook his head. “How many years ago was that?”

“Almost five.”

“And did he come back to you?”

Agron didn’t answer right away and when he did it was grudgingly. “Yeah.”

“So stop it. He’s going to say yes.” Agron must not have looked convinced because Spartacus added: “Give him a nice enough ring and a blowjob and he’ll never think of saying no.”

Agron’s brow furrowed. “Am I supposed to get him a ring?”

Spartacus chuckled and shook his head. “I have no idea.”

 

Nasir barely said anything to Agron before heading to his shower. When he got out, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, having neglected to bother grabbing any clothes to change into.

“Nice surprise.” Agron commented when he saw him step into the hall. “Did you get in trouble?”

“If I didn’t get into trouble I’d be feeling better and not wearing this towel to discourage you.” Nasir walked back to his bedroom so he could get something on.

Agron followed. “It was a one time thing.”

“No one likes it when you miss an hour of your job. Especially when it’s for an emergency room. I told them my car wouldn’t start but they looked like they wanted to skin me anyway.” Nasir reached their dresser and glanced over at Agron, who was leaning against the doorway, still watching him. “Here for the show?”

Agron grinned. “That and talking.”

“No touching right now.”

“I’ll be good.” Agron promised.

Nasir waited until he’d gotten all his clothes on before turning to Agron, tearing the ribbon out of his hair, and asking what he’d been wondering all day. “Is today any better?”

“Yeah,” Agron said after the slightest pause where his mouth had hung open.

Yeah. Right.

“Agron, I know you don’t like talking about it but if you need to some more I’m here.”

Agron’s eyebrows quirked upward. “You remember that?”

Nasir walked over to him and, despite his previous rule of no touching, took his hand and Agron quickly moved to lace them together. Nasir spoke. “Of course I remember.”

Agron shrugged. “I was counting on the fact that you wouldn’t.”

“I know you were.”

“Look, I’m fine. It’s not about that.”

This time Nasir’s eyebrows were the ones to shoot up. “Not about that?” He repeated.

“Not-- O.K., a little.” Agron drew his hand away and went to sit on the bed. “It’s fine, alright? I mean it. I’m happy for him and Alhena and you and I’m looking forward to being a terrible role model.”

Nasir sat down next to Agron and leaned against him. “So what is the rest about?” He could feel Agron tense in response to the question.

“I… ran into Castus.”

Nasir huffed and stood. “Agron, I am getting sick of this.”

“No,” Agron said hurriedly. “I don’t think anything happened with you two.”

Nasir felt Agron take his hand and turned around to face him.

“I saw him with his boyfriend.” Agron continued.

Well, that figured. Nasir had been wanting to meet Castus’s boyfriend for a while and now Agron was the one to do it first.

“I told you he’s not interested in me,” Nasir said.

“I know.”

Nasir narrowed his eyes, trying to take in every last detail of Agron’s expression so he could decipher it. There wasn’t jealousy. So what was it? “Then what?”

“Nasir, I promise it’s not important.” Agron sat back down on the bed and pulled Nasir with him, who resisted.

Because Agron had just lied to him.

“You can’t even be honest with me.” He took his hand out of Agron’s.

Agron reached for his hand again. “I am being honest. I--” But he stopped when Nasir leveled him with a withering glare. “You remember when I broke up with you?”

Nasir’s eyes widened into a look of surprise while his body tensed. It wasn’t a time he cared to recall and hadn’t for some time now. “That’s hard to forget,” he said evenly.

“Do you still hold that against me?” Agron asked.

“Hold it--” Nasir repeated dumbly. “Agron, I never held it against you, not since we got back together.”

Agron appeared neither comforted nor swayed. “It’s all right if you do.”

This time Nasir reached for Agron’s hand, holding it tightly in the hopes that would bring Agron back to reason. “I don’t. Do you think I would have moved in with you if I did? Or gotten back together with you?”

“I don’t know if I would have,” Agron admitted.

Nasir wasn’t sure what to say to that. He knew it wasn’t about how much Agron loved him, just about how much abuse he could take. At least he thought he knew.

Agron stiffened as the silence stretched on. “I meant-- you’re a better person than I am, Nasir.”

“Not better,” Nasir said. He leaned into Agron. “Just different. Stop worrying about it.” He looked up at his boyfriend. “What brought this up?”

Nasir shifted as Agron shrugged. “Running into Castus, I guess. Fuck if I know how my brain works.”

“I’ve got a good idea sometimes.” Nasir kissed Agron’s lips briefly. “Love you. I always have.”

“Me too.” Agron cupped the back of Nasir’s head to pull him into a kiss.

“Mm--” Nasir pulled back anyway. “Agron, I’m really not up for.”

“Just a kiss.”

Nasir couldn’t say he minded that. “Don’t lie to me again,” he said just as Agron leaned in.

“I--”

“Just say it.”

“I won’t lie to you again.”

“Good.”

Nasir pushed Agron back onto the bed while he kissed him. He wouldn’t mind just a taste of something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Agron, Nasir, and Spartacus, who was now newly engaged, were all too excited to sit on the couch so they stood in the living room, each of them alternating between pacing and taking a seat for a few moments.

“You lucky bastard.” Agron clapped Spartacus’s shoulder. “I knew you could do it.”

“At least you have faith in me.”

Agron gave Spartacus a light shove for that comment and Nasir smiled. He watched as Spartacus fought back with a light punch to Agron’s arm. In response, Agron got his arm around Spartacus’s neck.

“Strangle him after the wedding, Agron.” 

Agron disentangled himself from their friend with a laugh. “Crixus and Naevia, Spartacus, we’re surrounded by weddings.”

“Who knows who’s next?” Spartacus replied, more to Agron than Nasir.

That comment didn’t escape Nasir’s notice but Agron didn’t seem to welcome it. Instead he glared at Spartacus.

Nasir smiled through the brief flicker of pain that caused. He didn’t see why Agron was so against it. Once, at Faizan’s wedding, he’d raised the subject of a theoretical wedding but it seemed he’d soured on the idea. But it didn’t matter much. He had Agron now. Anything else was just official. They didn’t need that to know they loved each other.

Agron cleared his throat. “Do you know when it’ll be?” he asked Spartacus.

“No, but I know who I want to be my best man. Someone I can trust and has had my back for years.”

Agron grinned. “Don’t tell me you chose Crixus.”

“Someone who sticks his foot in his mouth more times than I can count.”

Nasir chuckled. “Congratulations, Agron.”

Agron got one arm around Spartacus in a brief hug. “I’ll say the worst fucking things during my speech.”

“I should have Nasir write it for you.”

Nasir walked over to Agron’s side and slipped his hand through his. “I promise you, it’ll be touching.”

Agron squeezed his hand. “I’m writing my own fucking speech.”

“See that?” Spartacus turned to Nasir. “That is why you’re writing it.”

“He’ll just add a lot of fucks in the middle of his sentences anyway. There’s no stopping him.”

Agron bumped Nasir’s shoulder with his arm. “I can fucking behave and I’m standing right here.”

Spartacus and Nasir looked from him to each other and burst into laughter in unison. Agron let go of Nasir’s hand so he could grab his face.

“You’re a terrible boyfriend,” he said.

“I’m the worst.” Nasir pushed up on his feet as Agron leaned in and then they were kissing.

“This is familiar,” Spartacus said after a while.

Agron lingered for a few more moments before pulling away. “Brings you back to old times? Me dragging Nasir in, unable to keep my hands off him? Sexiling you.”

Spartacus finally sat back on the couch. “The benefits of having my own apartment. No dirty dishes and no being kicked out so you can get laid.”

“Now I have to deal with the dirty dishes.” Nasir pulled Agron onto the couch.

“He’s my wife.” Agron grinned then faltered just before Nasir jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow.

“My dick disagrees with that.”

Agron grabbed Nasir’s thigh. “It’ll have to prove it to me later.”

Spartacus propped his chin in his hand. “Have you noticed how you’re so used to my presence that both of you don’t care that I’m here to see you two groping each other?”

“Sorry,” Nasir said quickly. He pulled Agron’s hand away from him. “Do you want some champagne? I think we got a bottle for a special occasion.” Or that was Agron’s excuse when he asked for it, which was odd.

“Uh…” Agron glanced at Nasir.

Nasir gave him a questioning look in response.

Spartacus’s eyes moved from Agron to Nasir. “Let’s just go with beers if you have it.”

Nasir went to get them. On the way, he tried to stop thinking about how this kept happening more and more. Ever since their argument, Agron had been off and he wasn’t sure what the problem was or if it had to do with him.

He decided he was overthinking it and resolved to put it out of his mind by the time he returned. When Spartacus left, he’d forgotten all about it. He was buzzed, maybe a little past that considering the world was slightly unfocused. He rested against Agron’s body when he came back from seeing Spartacus off.

“So…” Agron squirmed a little as Nasir pushed him back against the couch and kissed his throat. “Spartacus is getting married.”

“Mmm and you’re the best man.”

“Yeah… you know, we could--”

Nasir slipped his hand down Agron’s pants.

Agron had to stifle a moan. “Are you listening to me?”

“We could have sex?” Nasir supplied for him.

There was a pause and Nasir took advantage of it by getting Agron’s jeans unzipped so he had better access to his cock.

“Nasir?”

Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s. His boyfriend stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him closer and thrust into Nasir’s hand until they both shed their clothes. And then they lost themselves in each other.

 

Agron couldn’t count the number of times he had almost proposed to Nasir. He’d tried after Spartacus’s announcement but Nasir was too drunk. He’d tried the morning after but Nasir was still out of it. He tried fucking _cooking_ but he burned the food. He’d tried some champagne, hoping it’d be more romantic, but he found it just tasted like shit and he couldn’t get his tongue to work anyway.

He was ready to call his plan to propose a failure. How Crixus and Spartacus had managed, he didn’t know. Spartacus said it was simple. Crixus… well, he didn’t go to Crixus for advice because he was Crixus.

Meanwhile, he was sure that Nasir suspected something. He was acting a little more distant and the looks he sent his way were curious. At least the effort Agron had put in cooking, even if it had been a failure, softened him so things weren’t totally ruined. But Agron had the sense that in the process of trying to help their relationship he was screwing it over.

So when Nasir complained of a cramp in his leg, Agron jumped on the chance to give him a massage.

Nasir lay on their bed, flat on his back, watching him. “Agron, really I’m fine--”

Ignoring Nasir’s protest, Agron pulled his jeans away. “Let me do this, alright?”

He got the jeans off and then kissed Nasir’s thigh before pushing himself up and getting his left hand on Nasir’s right leg. He ran his hand down Nasir’s calf muscle, dragging his fingers down a little harder than he should have with anyone else, but with Nasir he knew it was perfect.

“Mm.” Nasir sighed. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Agron pressed his right hand to Nasir’s leg as well. He wasn’t as skilled with it as his left, which had grown more dextrous since he’d been forced to rely on it in the years since the accident, but it wasn’t useless either.

Agron’s gaze drifted from Nasir’s face, down his chest, to his exposed thighs and the bulge in his boxers.

He should have thought this through.

“You look good,” he commented.

“Do I?” Nasir had closed his eyes.

“Yeah.” Agron stopped the massage so he could press one hand to the mattress and support himself. He bent over and nipped Nasir’s thigh.

“Is that going to help my cramp too?”

Agron didn’t look up but he was sure that Nasir was smiling. “Yes, it is.”

“You should be the nurse.” Nasir buried his fingers in Agron’s hair, then gave it a firm tug to bring him up. “Treat me.”

“Doctor Agron?” He teased as he kissed his boyfriend.

“No.” Nasir grabbed Agron’s shirt. “You’re not holding rank over me. You’re a nurse.”

Agron had to sit back so he could get his shirt off completely. He dove back in for another kiss before pulling Nasir’s shirt off as well.

“I need a prescription.” Nasir ran his hands over Agron’s chest.

“I prescribe my dick in your ass.”

“Mm.” Nasir smiled. He tugged on Agron’s jeans. “Are you going to fill it right now?”

Agron answered by pushing Nasir’s lips apart with his tongue and then pressing his way inside his mouth. He kissed him as he pulled his own jeans off, together with his boxers. It took a bit of doing and from then he handled Nasir’s boxers. Through it all he kissed Nasir, sucked and pulled at his lower lip, brought their chests together, anything that could draw a moan from the smaller man. They knew each other well enough that it was easy and Agron caught himself letting out a few sounds too.

Agron shifted so he could scrape his teeth down Nasir’s throat and kiss the hollow of it. He lapped at it with his tongue, which he dragged back up. He was focused solely on his boyfriend so that he didn’t notice Nasir’s hand moving between them until it had wrapped around Agron’s cock.

Agron choked. “Fuck, Nasir. You need to warn me.” He pushed into Nasir’s hand. Fingers slid over his cock and he felt his arousal build in response.

“That’d ruin the surprise.”

“I’m naked on top of you. It’s not a fucking surprise.” Agron nipped at Nasir’s neck after he was done speaking. He ran his hands down his boyfriend’s sides.

“Then you shouldn’t need a warn--ing.” Nasir inhaled sharply once Agron’s hands reached his ass and squeezed. “Oh, this is one way to get rid of a leg cramp.” He sighed.

Agron let go of him with one hand to grab the lube from one of the nightstand drawers. He glanced over at it, still with his lips on Nasir’s neck, as he searched for it. Once he got his hands on it, he pushed away from Nasir but Nasir’s hand remained wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck me.” Agron groaned. “You’re too distracting.”

“Oh.” Nasir stroked down the length of Agron’s cock. “I thought you were going to fuck me. Do you need medical attention from me?”

“You can fuck me after I’m through with you.” Agron spread the lube over his fingers then adjusted his position so he was lying over Nasir again, one hand around his cock, one finger inside of Nasir.

He kissed Nasir’s neck while Nasir’s hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped around Agron’s cock, dragged down Agron’s back. His fingers dug in too hard and Agron felt the faint sting of scratches from where Nasir’s nails bit into his skin.

“Fuck.” Agron swore he could keep going like this for as long as Nasir let him. It didn’t matter if he’d promised fucking him, he could go on fingering while Nasir stroked him out and he wouldn’t ask for anything more. But Nasir was willing to give everything.

“Agron…” Nasir groaned. “About that prescription.”

“Yeah?” Agron bit down on Nasir’s neck, prompting another moan.

“I’m ready for it.”

Agron moved up to kiss Nasir’s lips as he removed his fingers from him. Nasir gave him another stroke before releasing his cock. Without pulling away, Agron reached between them and by touch and memory alone, he guided his cock inside of Nasir.

Nasir stopped kissing him but his lips still brushed against Agron’s. He could feel every breath, still taste him, and he now found he craved more. Agron pushed his hips forward, grabbing Nasir’s hips to keep him steady as he thrust into him.

“Fuck.” Nasir arched his head back and Agron took advantage of it to slide his lips down Nasir’s exposed throat. Nasir let out a sharp exhale that came out as a hiss.

Agron slipped out of him, pushing back away from him so he could turn Nasir over onto his stomach. His teeth grazed down the back of Nasir’s neck, reached his spine, and then he switched to tongue and lips as he moved down Nasir’s back.

“Agron, please--”

Agron had moved down enough on the bed that he reached Nasir’s ass and bit down on it.

“Fuck! _Please._ ”

“I’m supposed to be the impatient one.” He teased.

“Come on.” Nasir pushed up off the bed.

Agron laid a hand on his back and pressed him back down. He buried his face in Nasir’s hair, nudging it back so he had his lips pressed to Nasir’s ear. “I love you,” he said as he pressed inside him again.

“I love you, too.” Nasir pushed himself back into Agron to meet his thrust.

The bed creaked under them as Agron moved inside Nasir, driving into him, forcing moans and cries out of both their throats, sucking in more air only to have it drawn out of them again. When Agron got his hand around Nasir’s cock, it didn’t take long before both of them came.

Nasir laughed as he eased himself back down to the bed. “I like your prescription, Agron.”

Agron let his hands slide to Nasir’s ass until Nasir rolled onto his back. “What about my turn?” he asked.

“Let me breathe.” Nasir took one of Agron’s hands and pulled him down on top of him, then nudged his boyfriend’s nose with his own. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Agron said through his smile. He tilted his head so he could kiss Nasir, then hesitated.

He could do do it now. He could propose… But Nasir would say yes to anything now.

Nasir, oblivious, closed the distance between them and kissed him. He ran his hands down Agron’s sides.

“We should call in sick tomorrow,” Nasir said. “Fuck all day.”

“I’m up for it.”

Nasir bucked his hips up against Agron. “I know you are.” His laugh was muffled by Agron’s lips covering his own.

They didn’t call in sick the next day but not for lack of wanting.

 

It was a slow day in the ER, which of course meant that something had to happen.

Nasir was chatting with Pietros, his fellow nurse, who was showing off the ring his now fiancé had given him. Sibyl examined it, turning his hand over to see it all.

“Barca gave you this?” she asked.

Pietros smiled. “He said he should have done it a long time ago.”

Nasir glanced down the hall. “We should get to work.”

“Oh, don’t be jealous.” Sibyl let go of Pietros’s hand. “At least you have a boyfriend.”

“Mm, we should still get back to work.” Nasir turned back to the door just in time to see it open and a stretcher wheel down at a fast pace. The man on top of it had a face spattered with blood but Nasir still recognized him.

“ _Gannicus?_ ”

“Nasir!” Gannicus waved.

“What the hell happened?” Nasir had to step to the side as the stretcher rushed past him and he had to run after it.

“Nasir, if you know him I need Sibyl with me.” The doctor on call said.

“But--”

Sibyl laid her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of him,” she said before running after Gannicus.

Nasir stared after them. Then, without asking for permission, he walked out to the waiting room. Sure enough, there was Saxa with Gannicus’s blood all over her.

“What happened?”

“Some fucking idiot picked a fight with him.” Judging by how slurred her speech was, both of them had been out drinking.

Nasir pinched his nose. So Gannicus had not only been stabbed but he was drunk too. Of course he was drunk. Shit. “Does his family know?”

“Will he be all right?” Saxa asked, her eyes darting to the door Nasir had come from.

“He’s Gannicus. Nothing but alcohol poisoning is going to kill him.” Although Nasir couldn’t be sure. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone but on looking up, he saw genuine fear in Saxa’s eyes. “Saxa,” he said, dropping his voice and turning serious. “He’ll be fine. He called my name like nothing was wrong. He didn’t seem too pale and he was alert. He’s coming out of this.”

Saxa nodded.

“Have you called his family? I’m calling Agron.” Technically, he should be back working but this would only take a few minutes. But he didn’t want to have this conversation with Saxa right there. “I’ll be back as soon as I have news.”

Nasir walked to the door, opened it, and stepped inside as he called Agron. It only took a few moments for him to answer.

“Agron, Gannicus is here. He just got stabbed. Saxa brought him. I need you to call Spartacus and come over here.”

 

After establishing that Gannicus’s injury wasn’t serious (for a stabbing), Nasir went to take of his latex gloves and compose himself before seeing Saxa. He glanced at the clock. The rest of his friends were sure to be here by now.

“Is Agron there?”

He turned and saw Sibyl and Pietros hovering over him.

“He should be,” he said and threw his gloves into the trash.

“I want to see him,” Sibyl said. “Pietros, you agree?”

Pietros gave Nasir a sheepish look before shrugging. “You _have_ talked about him a lot.”

Nasir looked from him to Sibyl. “Oh, fine. One look and no commenting on how cute we are.”

They made room for Nasir to lead the way to the waiting room.

“Which one will he be?” Sibyl asked.

“The tall one, probably wearing a tight t-shirt.” He stopped and turned back to them. “Look, you’re not going to say anything embarrassing, are you? They’re here for Gannicus and--”

“We’ll be by the door.” Pietros assured him.

Nasir had a feeling he was going to regret this.

Nasir went out to the waiting room and recognized his friends, as well as Oenomaus, who was there with his wife. Both Saxa and Agron stood as soon as they saw him.

“Gannicus?” Saxa asked.

“He’ll be all right.” Nasir told her. “He’s being prepped for surgery. The doctor will be out to talk to you soon.” He felt Agron touch his shoulder and reached up to grasp his arm. “I have to head back soon. I just had to let you know he’ll be all right.”

Overcome, Saxa grabbed Nasir’s face and pulled him close but Agron got his arm between them before she could kiss him.

“Saxa,” he said in a tone that was less warning and more promising another stabbing. “Thank Nasir some other way.”

“Oh go fuck yourself, uptight ass.” Saxa released Nasir and went back to take a seat.

Nasir saw that several of his friends were only just stifling a laugh, including Spartacus.

“Nasir!” That was Pietros and when Nasir turned, he saw his coworker just behind him. “Sorry, we have another patient you need to see.” Then he looked at Nasir’s boyfriend. “You’re Agron, right? Pietros.” He held out his hand.

“Pietros, come on,” Nasir said just as a startled Agron finished shaking Pietros’s hand. “What happened to standing by the door?” he whispered once they were almost out of the waiting room.

Pietros smiled and shrugged.

 

By the time Nasir got off work, most of his friends were gone. Saxa was still in the waiting room, along with Oenomaus, Melitta, and Spartacus. So was Agron but he had nodded off in one of the seats.

Nasir pulled his hair free of his ponytail.

“You do know Gannicus will be all right?”

“We’re staying until he’s out of surgery.” Oenomaus replied for them all.

“I don’t blame you.” Nasir stopped in front of Agron and ran his hand through the man’s hair. “I think I need to take someone home.”

“Mm?” Agron started awake. “Nasir?”

Nasir smiled. “Did you drive here?”

“No, Spartacus did.”

“Good because you’re not driving half asleep.” He got his arm around Agron and pulled him up. “Goodnight, guys. Let us know how he is.”

Nasir got Agron in the backseat of his car and let him sleep until they were home. Then he dragged him out of the car.

“Your friend is engaged?” Agron mumbled once they were inside.

Nasir looked over his shoulder as he locked the door. “Yeah, to this guy named Barca who’s twice his age. Love is odd sometimes.” The lock clicked. He turned back to Agron only to find him right in front of him and soon his arms encircled him.

“Do you want to?” Agron asked.

“Want to what?”

Agron kissed him and said something he couldn’t quite make out.

Nasir smiled. He had a fair idea what Agron wanted anyway. “I think you’re too tired for what you have in mind.”

“No, I mean--”

“Come on.” Nasir nudged him back after kissing him again.

He didn’t hear Agron sigh in response.

 

So once again Agron had fucked it up. It was just as well, really. Who wanted to get engaged to someone on the day a friend got stabbed? But it didn’t leave him in a good mood the next morning or for the rest of the week.

Nasir’s shift was all over the place that week so fortunately he missed most of Agron’s moodiness and didn’t comment on it, even if it did seem he spent more time kissing him. Agron would have spent most of his time with Spartacus but his engagement to Sura had left him busy-- probably in the bedroom.

Which _could_ be him and Nasir if only he’d get it together. But at this point he was ready to give up on it entirely. There hadn’t been a right moment. There was never going to be a right moment. He’d just go on happily fucking Nasir in sin. It wasn’t like either of them minded.

Well, Agron thought as he glanced at Nasir, who was shoveling down his dinner, he did mind.

“My parents want to know if we’re visiting for Christmas,” Agron said before taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, my parents want me to visit too. Just me.” Nasir sounded the way he always did when talking about his parents: clipped, guilty, and resentful.

“If you want to see them--”

Nasir laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I’ll spare myself the lectures. No, we can go see your parents.”

“Alright. I’ll let them know.”

“I still want them to adopt me.”

Agron laughed. “So uh, Gannicus is all right?”

“I guess so. He was discharged two days ago. You could call him and ask.”

Agron furrowed his brow. “He was discharged?”

“Yeah, I told you.” Nasir took another bite. He didn’t have to say _Apparently you weren’t listening._

“Sorry, I’ve been distracted lately.”

“I’ve noticed.” Nasir looked up at him and smiled. “It’s all right.”

But Agron knew Nasir wished he would talk to him about it.

“Hey, I’ll do the dishes this time.” Agron offered instead.

“...Alright,” Nasir said quietly before going back to his food.

Agron wanted to slam his head on the table.

Idiot.

He didn’t say anything after that. About five minutes of silence later, Nasir slammed his fork down on the table. “What is it?”

“What is what?”

“You’ve been acting distant for months now.”

Ah, shit. “It’s nothing--”

“You just said you’re distracted,” Nasir said sharply. “Is this about us?”

“Us?” Agron choked out. “What are you--”

“If you don’t want to be with me--” Nasir took a breath. “I can handle it. If you’d just be honest.”

Agron shoved away from the table and stood. “Of course I want to be with you!”

Nasir also rose to his feet. “Then what is it?” he asked in a raised voice but he kept himself from yelling like Agron was. “Why are you acting like this?”

“It’s not import--”

“Yes, it is!” Nasir finally yelled. “If you still want to be with me then trust me because if we break up again I don’t want it to be like--”

“We’re not breaking up!” More desperation leaked into Agron’s voice, an emotion that took him far away from his hesitation. “Fuck’s sake, Nasir. I want to marry you!”

Nasir’s lips parted as he stared at Agron, utterly silent but Agron was too caught up in the whirlwind of his own emotions to regret the outburst.

“You want to marry me?” Nasir repeated hollowly.

“And go to Germany or London or fucking Venice for our honeymoon and adopt a dog or a kid I don’t care as long as I’m with you!” The deep breaths that Agron took calmed him down too late. He closed his mouth but kept staring at Nasir, unwilling to look away even though he wanted to put as much distance between them before Nasir said no.

Nasir’s eyes were still wide. “You’re serious?”

He could deny it but… “Yeah,” Agron said, much quieter than before. “I am.”

Almost before Agron could blink, Nasir had rounded the table. Then his hands went up and Agron expected a slap for the first time since they’d known each other but instead Nasir grabbed Agron’s face, pulled him down, and kissed him.

“Yes,” Nasir whispered. And then louder. “Yes.”

_Yes._

Agron got his arms around Nasir and pulled him close against him just as Nasir’s hands went between them to unzip Agron’s jeans and pull them down. Agron scooped Nasir up before he could accomplish that and carried him to the living room. He took a detour to the stand by the couch, where they kept a second supply of lube for when they couldn’t make it to the bedroom, then pinned Nasir against the wall.

“Venice?” Nasir asked as he slipped one hand beneath Agron’s shirt and the other grasped his hair tightly.

“Yeah. Or Pompeii. You know, see all those ancient graffiti dicks.”

“God, you are such a filthy man,” Nasir said as Agron removed both their jeans and boxers. “I love you.” He kissed Agron, hissing softly against his lips as fingers pressed inside him.

Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s hips. When Agron thrust inside him, Nasir got his arms around his shoulders and let the back of his head hit the wall as Agron drove him back into it.

“Let’s go.” Nasir breathed and his hands went up to Agron’s head, fingers sinking in his hair. “Let’s go for a week. I want you all to myself.”

“I won’t stop touching you when we get back.” Agron promised. “Or until the wedding. I’m always going to have my hands on you.” He grunted as he kept thrusting into Nasir, feeling the pleasure wash over him as it always did, even with his muscles straining and burning.

“For the rest of our lives.” Nasir had closed his eyes. “Always together.”

“Yes.” Agron brought his hips up, boring into Nasir. “Don’t ever think I’m leaving you again.”

“Never.” Nasir let out a cry and grabbed Agron’s chin so he could pull him into a kiss.

Their lips were still pressed together when Agron shuddered and came inside of Nasir. The pain in his muscles eased as everything went slack. Agron breathed against Nasir for several moments before he eased Nasir’s legs back to the ground and slipped onto his own knees.

Nasir didn’t stop crying when Agron got his mouth around him, not until he reached his own climax. Then his weight sagged against Agron as he rested his hands on Agron’s shoulders.

“This was bothering you.” He panted. “All this time.”

“I tried to ask you.” Agron leaned back. He got his hands around Nasir’s elbows and pulled him down into his lap. “I couldn’t get it out.”

“Sometimes you’re not good with words.” Nasir kissed him. “Sometimes you’re very good.”

“And sometimes I fucking yell them.”

Nasir chuckled. “But you told me.”

Agron underlined his silent note that if he ever wanted to end an argument with Nasir, an extreme declaration of love was the way to do it.

Nasir pushed him back on the floor and leaned over him. “One more time.”

“Right here?” Agron asked.

“Right here.” Nasir finished getting both of their jeans off the rest of the way. “And then in the bedroom.”

Agron felt a grin spread across his face. “I love you, too.”

Nasir took his face in his hands. “I love you,” he said before uniting their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling their friends had gone well. They had all gathered at Agron and Nasir’s house to hear the news and celebrate it. It was a fine excuse for them to relax and have fun.

Nasir laughed as Agron pulled him onto his lap. “Does it really matter how he asked me to marry him?” he asked Naevia, who’d posed the question to him.

“He yelled it.” Crixus’s statement prompted a round of laughter from their friends, and another laugh from Nasir himself.

“Who the fuck says I yelled--”

“They know you.” Nasir grinned.

“I knew it.” Crixus laughed.

“At least he finally got around to asking,” Spartacus commented.

“I hope you enjoy being tied down for the rest of your lives,” Saxa told them. “Unless you have an open marriage.”

“No,” both Agron and Nasir said at the same time. Firmly.

“But whatever works for you and Gannicus,” Nasir continued.

“Not that we want to hear about it,” Agron added.

“Ah, our stories would only make you jealous.” Gannicus drank directly from a bottle of vodka he’d brought.

“If there’s women involved I’m not jealous.” Agron tried to discreetly squeeze Nasir’s ass.

Nasir was fairly sure it didn’t work but at least no one commented on it.

“Have your parents heard the good news?” Spartacus asked.

Agron and Nasir exchanged a glance. “Well, neither of our families have heard yet.”

Nasir got up to grab a drink. In his case, he knew certain members of his family might never hear.

 

Nasir recalled a time, over four years ago now, when Faizan took him out to eat. His brother had trouble sitting still, excitement overflowing. Now Nasir was sitting in his place, holding the same news, trying not to smile too broadly.

He intended to ask how Alhena was, now that she was in her third trimester, but instead what came out was.

“Agron asked me to marry him.”

Nasir hadn’t been entirely sure how his brother would react, given Faizan’s previous distaste for Agron, but he smiled.

“Congratulations. Who proposed?”

“He did.” And Nasir wasn’t going to tell his brother how he did it. “So I have a question. Would you like to be my best man?”

Faizan’s smile widened. “I’d love to.”

“Great.” Nasir grinned. “Great,” he repeated.

“Any plans for a date?”

“I don’t know. It’s not going to be anything fancy so… maybe six months from now?”

“Have fun planning that.” Faizan leaned back in his seat. “I’ll hire a babysitter.”

“I’m sure they’ll have fun babysitting him.”

“Or her.” Faizan corrected.

Nasir laughed. “Damn it, Faizan. That was supposed to work.”

Faizan shook his head. “That was a terrible attempt at trying to get me to tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl.”

“I’m running out of options,” Nasir said. “Fine. I only have to wait three more months. I can handle it.”

“I’m sure you can.” Faizan smiled and took a sip of his drink.

 

Agron and Nasir had both made agreements: tell their parents within two days. Agron went first and, predictably, his parents were overjoyed and all too happy to make Nasir an official part of the family. Nasir…

Well, he was currently sitting on the bed, legs dangling over the edge, letting Agron run his hands through his hair. And he wasn’t speaking about what happened.

“We knew they wouldn’t take it well,” Agron said. He took a lock of hair, split it into three, and started to braid it. He’d gotten used to not feeling like a girl when he did that. Mainly because Nasir looked really good with a braid.

“Mm.”

Who fucking cares? Agron almost asked. Instead he bit his tongue, thought about what it’d feel like in Nasir’s place, and said: “I’m sorry.”

“I know... Chadara didn’t like it either,” Nasir said flatly.

Agron’s fingers stopped. “You told her too?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Shit… Faizan likes me though.”

“He does.” Nasir answered.

“And our friends.”

“It’s not about whether my parents like you or not. They haven’t even met you. They’re just bigoted ass--” Nasir stopped himself.

“Nasir…” Agron stopped braiding his fiancé’s hair and pushed it back away from his neck, which he kissed. “You’re great.” Another kiss to the tattoo on Nasir’s nape and the pause that followed between words was punctuated by yet another kiss. “You’re kind-- and generous-- and forgiving-- and you can kick ass when you need to.” Agron wrapped his arm around Nasir and gently pushed him back against him. “And if your parents can’t see that then that’s their problem.”

Nasir sighed. “Yeah.” He craned his neck so he could look at Agron. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want to use our punching bag?”

Nasir pushed himself up. “Yes, please.”

 

Months later, Nasir’s disappointment over his parents had faded. He’d gotten Chadara to agree to come to the wedding. Agron was just happy to see that he was feeling better and it seemed the sooner they got to Alhena’s due date the more excited Nasir was. And nervous. Agron didn’t really share that but at least he was excited for him. Alright, maybe he was a little anxious too-- certainly whenever he was around Alhena. Thinking about the whole process of childbirth was unsettling but Nasir always lit up when the baby was kicking and Alhena had him feel her stomach so… there had to be something to it.

...Maybe he’d feel more excited if it were Duro’s kid.

He considered that as he lounged on the couch waiting for Nasir to come home. What it would be like if Duro were alive, if he had a wife and a child on the way. Would he have wanted that even? It definitely wouldn’t have happened this soon. No, Duro would probably take a while just to find someone in the first place.

God, this was just an exercise in punching himself in the face over and over.

“Agron?”

Agron started. “Yeah? Everything all right? You sound--”

Nasir hurried into the living room, tense but excited. “Alhena’s in labor.”

Agron sat up. “Now?”

“Yes!”

“Is she-- do we need to go.” Agron started to stand.

Nasir walked over to him. “Not now but-- when Faizan calls, yeah. It won’t be long. She went into labor this morning. It’s been seven hours.”

“Jesus fuck.” Agron swore. “How long does pushing out a baby take?”

“For the first time? Probably seven to eight hours… I think. That’s not my specialty.”

“That sounds like torture.” Agron made room as Nasir took a seat beside him. “I am so glad we’re not going through that.”

“Yeah,” Nasir said absently.

“Hey, shouldn’t you go change?” Agron asked.

“What? Oh. Yeah, probably.” Nasir got up. “I’ll-- be right back.”

“Right.” Agron smiled.

Nasir changed, came back, and Agron tried to take his mind off of his impending unclehood-- uncledom-- whatever. At least until they got the call an hour and a half later. Agron drove them to the hospital because he didn’t trust Nasir not to accidentally end up speeding through a red light.

Faizan was waiting for them in the hospital room. And on the bed was Alhena with her new baby bundled up in her arms though Agron didn’t get a good look at it.

“Now are you going to tell me if it’s a boy or a girl?” Nasir asked.

“Girl.” Faizan grinned and Agron had never seen him look happier, except perhaps at his wedding. He took the baby from Alhena and handed her over to Nasir. “Her name’s Sarah.”

Well that was… a really common name but then Agron had gotten rather sick of spelling his own name. Faizan and Alhena probably were too and wanted to spare the kid. Or maybe they just liked the name Sarah.

Nasir cradled Sarah in his arms. She didn’t seem like much to Agron, a little squished, a little discolored, but she was--

“She’s really cute,” he admitted as he pulled back the cloth she was wrapped in to get a better look at her face.

“She’s beautiful,” Nasir said, in complete awe.

Agron looked up at his face and saw that he had completely transformed. He was captivated in a way he’d never seen them. This wasn’t his kid but she was his niece and he was enthralled at meeting her.

And honestly, _he_ looked beautiful.

Agron waited until they got home, settled down in their bedroom, and Nasir had come further back into reality before he started asking him the question on his mind.

“So… you really like Sarah.”

“Oh God, she’s great,” Nasir said even though Sarah was currently less than a day old and had started screaming just before they left.

“Do you think you ever-- want one of your own?”

Nasir froze in the process of taking off his shirt but then he finished removing it. “Why?” he asked before turning to face him. “Do you want one?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. Can you imagine me with kids?”

Nasir squinted at him and tilted his head. “Yeah,” he said. “I can imagine us with kids.” Without bothering to take off his pants, he went to sit by Agron on the bed. “But you know, it doesn’t really matter. Whatever you want, Agron.”

“This isn’t about what I want, Nasir--”

“No, I could go either way. If you want a kid that’s great. If you don’t that’s great too. We’ll have Sarah to spoil.” Nasir kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Agron said slowly. “I don’t really know what I want.”

“Let’s see how terrible Sarah turns out to be and then we can decide.”

Agron smiled at Nasir. “Sounds good.” And he leaned in to kiss him.

 

Agron’s parents were in town. So was Chadara, after a flight she refused to talk about. All of Agron and Nasir’s friends were there. And the wedding was in one hour and counting down.

Nasir checked his reflection in the mirror and brushed back his hair.

“It looks great.” Agron told him. “I’m just glad you didn’t put it up in a bun or some shit. Naevia tried to talk you into that, right?”

“She was joking.” Nasir looked back over his shoulder then moved to face Agron fully. “We’re doing this.”

“Yeah. Any regrets?” Agron grinned.

“No.” Nasir leaned in to kiss him.

“Not until your vows.” Spartacus called from just behind them.

“Asshole.” Agron grumbled and stole a kiss anyway.

“You haven’t told me what you’re saying for your vows.” Nasir reminded him.

“Yeah, it’s a surprise.”

Nasir placed his hands on Agron’s chest. “Please don’t say the word fuck like you did for your best man speech.”

Agron covered Nasir’s hands with his own. “Come on, I’m not an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.” Spartacus interrupted.

“Shut up.” Agron leaned forward and kissed Nasir again until Spartacus had to tell them to stop before they were late for their own wedding.

 

Being nervous at your own wedding was to be expected. At least that was what Nasir had always imagined. But this seemed like such a natural extension of his and Agron’s relationship-- they might as well have been married for a year-- that he didn’t feel any anxiety when they stood in front of their friends and family. Agron took Nasir’s hands, even his right one managed to tighten around him.

When it came time for their vows, they were both grinning.

“Agron,” Nasir started. “When I first met you I thought you were an obnoxious jerk.”

“You’re not supposed to say that.” Agron cut in.

Nasir laughed and covered Agron’s mouth. “It’s my turn.” He pulled his hand away. “But then I got to know you and little by little I fell in love with you and everything about you. There is no one I’d rather share my life with. I couldn’t imagine it with anyone else. Ever since we got together I kept hearing how cute we are and to be honest I really hate that.”

Nasir thought he heard Sibyl’s giggle from one of the church pews.

It was easy to ignore her and Nasir never once took his eyes off of Agron. “I’d rather describe us as perfect for each other and I’m not embarrassed to admit that. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life being there for you, through everything, no matter how hard it is. I will always be by your side.”

Then it was Agron’s turn and Nasir could tell by his small laugh that he was nervous.

“I’m not good with words,” Agron admitted. “But I want to try to tell you how I feel.” He took a deep breath. “You caught my eye the moment I saw you but I had no idea what I was in for. I’ve done a lot of things I regret and accidentally breaking your nose isn’t the worst of them. But you’ve always forgiven me. You’ve always been there for me, even at my worst. And I know you always will be there. I’m not perfect, no matter what you think, but I want to be there for you, too. I want to give everything to you. And I promise that I’m going to be the man you deserve. I love you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. I love you.” Agron nodded to signal that was it.

Nasir wanted to kiss him right then and assure him that he already was the man that he deserved. But he had to wait.

They exchanged rings and when Agron pulled Nasir close and kissed him, Nasir never wanted to leave his arms.

 

Agron knew that Spartacus wouldn’t attempt to get even for his slip during Spartacus’s wedding. And he didn’t although he alluded to it at the beginning of his speech, following it up with saying he’d be careful what to say so he didn’t embarrass Agron and Nasir in front of their families. God, but were there a lot of stories he could tell to do just that.

Agron had his arm around Nasir. They’d just taken a break from dancing and their friends took turns congratulating them and telling them to have fun in Italy. It was a little strange when Nasir’s coworker, Pietros came over with his clearly older fiancé, who Agron had never met but Nasir allowed to come just so Pietros wouldn’t be alone. The man barely spoke at all to them. Nasir’s other coworker, Sibyl, eyed Gannicus as soon as she was done talking to them.

“Good luck there,” Agron mumbled to Nasir as he saw her trying to edge closer to the man. “She’s really not his type.”

“I’ll tell Oenomaus to keep an eye on Saxa and make sure she doesn’t rip out Sibyl’s hair,” Nasir replied.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“Nasir.” It was only once Chadara spoke that Agron realized she had approached them.

“Chadara, thank you for coming.” Nasir smiled even if there was a bit of strain behind his words.

“You’re welcome. I had to be here for you.” She held out her hand to Agron, who took it. “I know you love him. Just take care of him.”

“I will.” Agron promised.

Chadara let go of his hand. “And you,” she said to Nasir. “I’m so glad you’re happy.”

“I am.” Nasir hugged her. “Thank you so much.” He was still smiling when Chadara left.

Agron watched her go. “I’m glad she could be here.”

“So am I.” Nasir waved as two of their friends walked toward them.

Agron grinned when his best friend (and best man) stepped before him, with Sura right behind him. “Spartacus.”

They gave each other a brief hug.

“I told you I wouldn’t embarrass you,” Spartacus said.

“You didn’t. Nice speech.” Agron told him.

“I’m glad I was your wing man. I’d say everything worked out perfectly.”

Agron tightened his hold around Nasir. “He would have come around eventually even without you.”

“Would I?” Nasir teased.

“I can be charming,” Agron said mock defensively.

“Mm, very.” Nasir looped his arm around Agron’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Spartacus didn’t bother clearing his throat, as he had countless times before. He just left them to it.

 

Agron pinned Nasir to the bed. His lips were on Nasir-- his mouth, his jaw, his neck, as Nasir stripped him of his tie and pushed off his jacket.

“God, I’ve wanted you beneath me all night.” Agron scraped his teeth against Nasir’s throat.

“We have to be at the airport at six.” Nasir reminded him.

“We’ll sleep on the plane.” Agron pulled off Nasir’s tie and got his hand under his shirt. “Fucking suits. You look great but they take forever--”

Nasir grabbed Agron’s cock.

“Fuck! I told you to warn me--”

Nasir laughed and brought Agron back in for a kiss. He got Agron’s clothes off first, fumbling at times but for the most part sure. His hands were steadier than his husband’s, who was frantically clawing at him while he pushed his body into him.

“Get the lube,” Nasir whispered once his shirt was finally off. “I’ll get out of the rest.”

Agron pushed away from him and Nasir took advantage of it by ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, finishing just as Agron turned back to him. A moment later his finger was inside of Nasir, who gripped his shoulder and then his hip.

“How do you want this?” Nasir asked.

“Any way I can have you.” Agron virtually attacked his neck, digging his teeth in and sucking hard enough that he’d be wearing marks on their flight to Italy. He’d have to keep his hair down.

“I want to see your eyes.”

“Me too.” Agron kissed Nasir’s collarbone.

It didn’t take long before Nasir was ready and Agron pushed inside of him. Nasir took his hands and laced their fingers together, having to nudge the ones on Agron’s right hand around a little more to maneuver them between his own. Nasir wound his legs tight around Agron’s waist to hold him steady as Agron thrust into him. Neither of them spoke. They didn’t need to as they stared into each other’s eyes until Nasir’s closed when he felt each buck of Agron’s hips overpower him. He let out an unsteady breath before groaning.

Agron slipped one hand away from Nasir’s hand only to press it against his chest, over his speeding heart. Then his lips pushed against Nasir’s as his thrusts came firmer, slow at first and then building until Nasir had to press his hand flat against the headboard to hold him still beneath Agron.

Agron bit down on Nasir’s bottom lip hard when he came and then he pulled away enough that his heavy gasps were all Nasir felt on his mouth. Nasir kissed him again and rolled Agron over onto his back. Agron’s body was relaxed and weak and he seemed to melt first into Nasir’s touch then back against the bed.

Nasir looked around for the lube and, unable to spot it, looked over the bed, then scrambled to grab it from the floor.

“What are you doing?” Agron mumbled.

“Your turn.” Nasir got his fingers around it and pushed himself back up onto the bed. He kissed Agron’s stomach, up to his chest, and then his lips as he coated his fingers in the lube and then let it fall back onto the ground where it had been. “I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Please.” Agron pushed back into Nasir’s finger as it slipped inside him.

Nasir kept his lips on Agron’s as he worked him open. Agron was so relaxed already it didn’t take terribly long, which was all the better as far as Nasir’s cock was concerned.

Agron dragged his fingers through Nasir’s hair, letting his hand come to rest on his nape while the other gripped his hip. Nasir pushed into him, leaning forward and kissing his chest, moving from his collarbone to his neck. He didn’t last as long as he wanted. He was already tense and nearly at his end from having Agron inside him, but it lasted long enough that he felt Agron’s cock harden against his stomach. He reached between him and stroked him.

“Fuck, Nasir.”

“Working on it.” Nasir teased as he picked up his pace. He grunted and tasted a trail of sweat gliding down the side of Agron’s neck. And then he tasted his lips, drawing away only to cry as the tension cleared and in its place was the nothing and everything that enveloped him whenever he came with Agron.

Agron pulled Nasir’s hand away from his cock. “Come on,” he said. He gripped Nasir’s hips and started pulling him up. “At least one more time.”

Nasir shifted so he was straddling Agron. He reached back and took Agron’s cock in his hand and guided it toward his entrance. Then he sank back onto him.

Nasir’s eyes shut for a moment as he let out a faint hiss.

“That’s it.” Agron pushed him up and then brought him back down onto him.

Nasir’s muscles were burning but he kept going, urged on by desire and the way Agron’s brow had furrowed and the sounds he was making. Nasir’s hands were planted on his husband’s chest and each time he thrust back down against him, he pressed Agron further into the mattress.

“Yes, Nasir. Come on. Please…” Agron whispered at first, each encouragement building until he was crying out and Nasir joined him up to the moment Agron stopped speaking and yelled as he climaxed.

“One…” Nasir panted as he slid off of Agron. He grabbed the man’s hand and pressed it to his cock. “One more time?”

“Yeah…” Agron’s voice was unfocused but he still pushed himself down Nasir’s body, kissing as he went.

 

They were late to the airport and the metal in Agron’s arms made them later still as they tried to get through security but they made the flight just in time. Nasir leaned over his seat and rested his head against Agron’s shoulder.

“If you keep me up all night every night we’ll never see Rome or all those graffiti dicks.”

“I think we can afford two hours sleep next time,” Agron mumbled as he fought to keep his own eyes open.

“Three.” Nasir yawned.

“Three works.” Agron rested his hand on Nasir’s thigh. “Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Mm.” Nasir smiled. “I always have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all. The series has come a long way since the time I sat down, intending just to write a quick oneshot. I quickly knew I was in over my head and once I finished the first fic it demanded a sequel and one after that. But the time has come to say goodbye to this world's Agron and Nasir. What they do after is up to you. Do they adopt that kid they were talking about? Or maybe a dog (or both)? Whatever they do, I'm sure it'll be just like in their vows-- they'll always be there for each other, through the highs and lows.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
